The present invention relates to automated creation of wish lists. More particularly, the present invention relates to in-store shopper location-based gift idea determination.
Social network users create and manage wish lists by manually adding items of interest to their respective wish lists. The users publish their respective wish lists within one or more social networking websites so the wish lists are accessible to friends and family of the social network users. The friends and family may then purchase items identified within the respective wish lists as potential gifts to give the respective social network users.